YuGiOh Shattered Reality
by Test-0
Summary: C2 is patched up and C3 is up: The duel continues with Korin taking the lead with Yugi loosing monsters after monster to the power of the Crab Turtle. What can he do to stop it? Oh, and Kaiba's there too, but I ran out of room to type. :)
1. Chapter 1: Cheap plot devices, only a do...

Yu-Gi-Oh: Shattered Reality A fanfic by Test-0  
  
Chapter 1: Cheap plot devices, only a dollar each!  
  
The camera tilts down from a snowy gray clouded sky, slowly showing off a long stretched four lane road, cars and trucks of all kinda racing past a lone person walking on the sidewalk. The camera now follows along side the person, who is wearing a green coat, with standard markings of company logos that made it, and a green hood that covers his face completely. The view switches to the front of the person, revealing it to be a young man, about 18, with long hair sticking out of the sides of the hood. His eyes are blue, with a hint of green along the sides of his iris. He is obviously thinking of something very deeply...  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, here I go again. Gonna try and beat her at Yu-Gi-Oh Cards...", He thinks to himself as he looks up from the sidewalk, watching for other people so he doesn't walk into them. He sighs, "...like I could ever be as good as Deanna. She's almost unbeatable, and is ranked sixth at the weekly tournaments. Considering we both started making our decks at the same time, we shouldn't be so far apart in rank. But I can't enter a tournament, not when I know she's gonna be in it. *sigh* Oh well, at least I have someone to challenge all the time to test my skills.", he smiles to himself as he glances up around again, just in time to move out of the way of someone he could have walked into a few seconds later. He glances back down at the sidewalk to his gloved hands and old, but sturdy, shoes. "I really should figure out a way to wear the new boots without scratching my legs to hell. Oi.", he mumbles to himself. He looks up again, only to see a large red swirl of energy fly straight at him. He skids to a halt, slipping on some ice and in slow motion watches as the swirly thing 'jump' at him, engulfing him.  
  
His eyes slam shut, and for a split second, he feels like he's falling, only to have his eyes jarred open as he crashes into the hard ground. He groans as the air is knocked out of him, and blurry sees what looks like a bus heading straight toward him. Just before the bus can run him down, though, he's grabbed by someone and pulled out of harms way. He shakes his head a bit and hears whoever pulled him from the street ask him, "Are you ok?". Still out of air from the 'fall' he can only shake his head yes, saying weakly, "...ow..."  
  
His savior breaths a sigh, and says, "Good, for a second there, I almost didn't think I would grab you in time.", He just nods, his wind coming back to him. He looks around a bit and notices nothing around him is familiar. Or for that fact, no snow and ice at all. While a second ago he was on a cold snowy sidewalk, he is now laying down in a much wider sidewalk, people walking past him like nothing in the world is different, especially a young man wearing winter clothing in a place which the temperature is above freezing. He blinks a few times and says, "...ummm... what happened?", as he looks to his savior, freezing as he instantly recognizes who it is. "Well, you fell out of thin air onto the street, and then you were almost hit by a BUS."  
  
He blinked a few more times and then thought to himself, "Uhhh.... isn't that Tristan from the Yu-Gi-Oh cartoon...? Yes... yes it is... Uhhh.... karp. I must be in an alternate dimension! Ahhhhhhhh!!!", he then says out loud, "...wait, that's a good thing...", he then notices a weird look from Tristan, "...yeah... being SAVED from being hit by a bus...", he says, nodding as if that's a good cover. Sadly it works. "Oh, well, yeah, it is good."  
  
He chuckles to himself a bit and then says, "Well, uhh, thanks Tristan.", Tristan nods, "Don't mention it. ...wait, how did you know my name...?", he eeps and then says, "...uhhh... well, you see... it says it right... here.", he then points randomly somewhere. Tristan looks to where he pointed and then says, "...oh, yeah right. I must have written it there.", and smiles. He blinks, and looks to where he's point and sure enough, there's the name. He looks to the camera and shrugs. Tristan thinks a bit and then says, "So, uhh, you gonna sit on the ground for any longer? I don't even know who you are. Oh yeah. What's your name?". He stands up and brushes himself off, "My name? My name is...", he thinks to himself, "...should I actually say my real name or make something up? Well, what could I make up on such short notice? Ah ha!", "...is Dos. Korin Dos."  
  
Tristan ahs, and then asks, "Like Hogen Dos?", "...no relation.", and he face palms.  
  
* * *  
  
"Let me get this straight, you were walking to a card shop to play cards when you got attacked by a red thing and appeared here.", Tristan asked Korin as they walked to the cardshop. "Yep. I bet if you hadn't seen me appear out of thin air, you wouldn't believe me. Heh heh."  
  
Tristan smiles and says, "Well, me and my friends have seen quite a few things out of the ordinary lately, so this kind of story wouldn't surprise me very much. I have a friend that could help you out.", Korin thinks to himself, "He must be thinking Yugi. Sure he's the main character in this series, but would he have any idea why I'm here? ...wait a second, he just might!", he then looks to Tristan, "I'm guessing he's at the card shop were going to now, right?", Tristan nods, "How'd you guess?", Korin smiles and says, "Luck.", and thinks to himself, "...and one hell of a plot device."  
  
As they walked past all the people and buildings, Korin couldn't help but wonder about what's happening back where he came from. Is he just dreaming? If not, then is time still running normal? Is Deanna still waiting at the card shop? He inwardly sighs and then rustles through his coat pockets. He checks his bottom two pockets and finds some wrappers from candy and his gloves, which he decided to put in there after he started to follow Tristan, and his scarf in the other pocket, just in case it got any colder. He looks up a bit to see Tristan looking at him, "Just checking my things." Tristan just nods and keeps walking. He looks back into his pockets, this time his 'upper' pockets, on either side of his chest. In the one, he finds his extra cards in a standard deck box. He pops the box open, and looks in at the first card, the wrecked up Wicked Worm Beast his dad found him. Not a very good card, but it happens to have come from a good source, so he kept it. He pulls out the card, and then notices it's different. In fact, it looks like the cards from the cartoon, and not at all like the card his father found him. He checked the back of the card, and looked for the standard logos that every Yu-Gi-Oh card has, only to find nothing but the standard backing, with no logos at all. "Oh, your a duelist?", he looks up to see Tristan looking at his card, "Uh, yeah. I guess you can say that...", he looks back down at the card and puts it back into the case, "Before I was brought here, I was heading to a card shop to play Y... duel monsters against a friend of mine, Deanna. She's the sixth best in the area we were in, so I would almost always loose, except when my luck came to me and helped me get the right card at just the right time.", Tristan ah's and then says, "Sounds to me like the heart of the cards. My friend has an ability to pull just the right cards at just the right times too. His grandfather taught him how to use this power. He might teach you too, that is, unless we can get you home sooner then later.", he chuckles and Korin smiles, "Sounds good.", and then puts his extras back. He then opens the other pocket, and looks inside. He spots his other extras box, containing his newer cards, as well as his cards from his deck after he removed some. The box it's self was nothing more then the standard beginners deck with Yugi on the front. He blinks, and then realizes it's still the same, and hasn't changed like the cards. At least he had some proof that he isn't just nuts, well, other then Tristan. Under the box was his deck. He bypasses the starter deck box, not wanting Tristan to see it just yet, and brings out his deck. Unlike everyone else, the box he carries his deck in was custom made by his own self, using the first two card board backings from the first two booster packs he bought at the store. He then covered the entire box with duct tape so it could keep out water and protect the cards inside. The final touch was the broken shoelace from Deanna's shoe. He smiles as he remembers the day that she was tying her shoe and the lace broke. He just reached into his jean pocket and handed her a new lace. He had that lace for a few years, keeping it in his pocket just in case he ever needed it. In exchange for the new lace, he took the old one, and less then a few weeks later he had attached the lace to the box he was making, and used it to keep his deck box closed. The box it's self wasn't really special looking to anyone else, but to Korin, it was his deck box, and only one person had it.  
  
As he pulls out his deck box, he immediately notices that it's changed. It was no longer just a duct tape covered box, but a silverish metal box. The only oddity about the box was the shoelace sticking out of the side flap, right where it would normally be. The lace was strung right around the box just like he always did, only where it should have been taped, it now looks like the metal is merged with the lace. Tristan stops and looks at the box, "Amazing. I've never seen anything like that. What is it?", Korin looks up, still a little surprised himself, "It's my deck box.", and looks back down at it. Tristan whistles and says, "Wow. That's nice. Where did you get it?", "I made it myself, actually, only it didn't look this good till after the red thing attacked me.", they both gauk at the box a bit more and then Tristan says, "Well, umm, were here.".  
  
Korin looks over to the store and then does a double take as he realizes what shop he's standing in front of, "...Yugi's grandfathers store...", he mumbles under his breath. Tristan looks to him and asks, "What?", "Nothing... just thinking.", he shakes his head. Tristan walks over to the door and opens it up. He looks inside and waves to some unseen people saying, Hi guys. Sorry I'm late. But I have a good reason.", and then looks back to Korin, "Well? You coming in?"  
  
Korin looked up at the store, and then back to the door. Was he actually gonna meet Yugi inside? He already met Tristan, but the main character in a cartoon he liked watching? He shook his head, and walked over to the door and walked in right after Tristan, looking back out at the sunny sidewalk one last time while he held the door from closing before he walked into the shop, his deck box still in hand.  
  
As he entered the store, his eyes shifted around, looking at all the duel monsters stuff. His eyes finally landed at what he was hoping for, the black luster soldier vs. harpy's pet dragon poster. He remembered how in like the second or so episode, Yugi and Joey went to Yugi's grandfather to get him to teach Joey how to play duel monsters better. When they went into the shop, there was grandfather putting up the poster. Like some kind of omen, the same battle that was shown on the poster happened in the duelist kingdom finals. The same battle that got Korin's attention and wanting to be a duelist as well. He looks to Tristan who was explaining to his friends why he was late. He moved his arms around while talking, as if animating the quick save that he had preformed just ten or so mins ago. Just as Korin had thought, the whole 'gang' was here. Joey, Tea, Yugi, and even his grandfather were all there, watching Tristan twist such a short story into such an epic. He looked around at the store, which housed a lot of different duel monsters merchandise. There were other games too, but the store it's self was mostly filled with duel monsters stuff. Korin pondered to himself as he looked over the cases, and then noted his own reflection in the glass. He looked almost the same as he did before, but at the same time he looked... different. As if something about him was different. He thought to himself, "I look... younger. Kinda.", he reached up to his face, and then past it, taking off his head band that he hadn't taken off before, his hair dropping to the sides of his head and down to his shoulders. He opened his pocket and put the headband in the same pocket as his gloves, and then looked to his case. The silverish tone, and slight bumpiness of it made it look like it was made long ago, the only thing ruining the image was the lace that was wrapped around the case keeping it closed. "I wonder...", he thought to himself, and was about to open his deck when Tristan called him over.  
  
"This is Korin, the guy I saved. Apparently he isn't from around here.", he points to Korin, who just nods to them, "Hello." Tristan introduced Korin to Joey, Yugi, Tea, and finally Grandpa. Korin smiled at each one, trying to keep himself from cracking. "Well...", he thought to himself, "...at least it's the english translated names."  
  
Tristan smiled and started telling his friends about how Korin had apparently appeared from somewhere else, how a red thingy attacked him and dropped him in front of a bus. He then pointed out his deck box, "He's also a duelist." Yugi suddenly looked wide eyed at the mention of the word duelist, "You're a duelist? Wow, that's great, we can have a duel.", and he smiled. Korin chuckled a bit, "You would most likely win. I'm guessing your still the best ever, right?", Yugi nodded, "So you know about me?", "Well, kinda."  
  
Korin looked over the faces of Tristan, Joey, Yugi, Tea and Grandpa, and then decided now would be a good time to tell them about his world. "Ok, well, this is going to sound weird, but I think I've been brought here from another dimension.", Yugi turns his head to the side a bit and then asks, "Uhh... ok. Tristan did say you dropped out of thin air, but what makes you think that you're in a different dimension and not just in a different part of the world?" Korin smiles, and then says, "Well, you see, the reason why is that where I'm from, you don't exist as real people, but as people in a comic series names Yu-Gi-Oh. That comic book series became a cartoon, and then a card game.", he notes his case.  
  
Joey blinked and then said, "You've got to be kidding. That is the most insane thing I've ever heard! Eh Yugi?", he looks to Yugi who just keeps looking at Korin, "Well, it is... different. Do you have any way of proving this?"  
  
Korin nods, and reaches into his pocket where his newer extras are, and pulls out the box. Everyone looks at the box astounded at it. He hands the box to Yugi, who looks over the box, not even heeding the Hyozanryu inside, "Well... that's... the first time I've ever... uhh...", he doesn't finish and just keeps looking at the box. "I have one more thing that could convince you.", he said as he opens up his deck box, takes his deck, and hands it over to Yugi's Grandfather, who starts to look over the cards, "My deck is kinda large, 100 cards, but it works if my luck plays right, which it mostly does."  
  
Grandpa nods as he looks over the cards, stopping every once in a while to further look at certain cards. He looks up to Korin and asks, "Where did you get these cards?", Korin smiles, "Well, the bulk of the deck was trading, but some of the cards were just from the two starter decks." He watches Grandpa ponder what Korin meant and then continue to rifle through the cards, only to stop in amazement at the one card Korin knew he would stop at. Everyone looked over to Grandpa, who just stood there, looking at the card, "It... can't be...", everyone looks at the card and then back to Korin in amazement, who just says, "Where I'm from it is a powerful card, but not unbeatable. In fact, lots of people have three of them somewhere, either in their deck or their extras. I just happen to have only one in my deck, and none elsewhere.", he notes as he walks over and smiles over the one card that proves his point, "Yes, that is my Blue Eyes White Dragon."  
  
Everyone just looked at the impossible card for a while before Joey finally spoke up, "Well, ahh, how do we know this card is real? It... could be a fake." Korin nods, "Well, yeah, I'm guessing at least a handful of people have seen this specific card well enough to copy it. But what about this card...", Korin takes the rest of the cards, and looks through them, and then shows a blue ritual card to Yugi, "The only person I know of that's seen this specific card would be you Yugi."  
  
Yugi blinks as he looks to Korin and then down to the card. He immediately gasps and looks back up at Korin, "Relinquished!?", Korin nods, "Unlike the Blue Eyes, this card is considered a parallel rare, as it needs this card to summon it...", he lifts the Black illusion ritual magic card. Yugi nods, "I think this is proof enough that you aren't from this dimension.", Joey looks the card in Yugi's hand, "Isn't that the name of the card that you said Pegasus used on you?", Yugi nods, "I almost couldn't beat it...", he shakes his head as he remembers the battle. Korin nods, "Actually, the reason why I decided to become a duelist is because of your battle against Mai in that same tournament. Specifically when you preformed the Black luster ritual. In fact, my deck is ritual based.", he smiles as he hands the rest of the deck to Yugi, "Here, check it out. It's big for a deck, but it's worked for me well.", Yugi nods as he looks through the cards like Grandpa did.  
  
Grandpa looks to Korin and then asks, "How do you manage to win a duel if the chances are you'll just draw cards you can't use? That is, if you actually win them that is...", he smiles. Korin smiles as well, "Well, it's my luck. See, most of the time, I have a lot of luck and some times its good luck, which means that no matter the odds, I can pull a card to help me. It's kinda like the heart of the cards, only it's more luck based then faith.", Grandpa blinks, "You know about the heart of the cards?", Korin nods, "Yeah. It's one of the main things in the series actually.", everyone looks at him, "The cartoon series that is... heh heh..."  
  
Korin stops and thinks for a second, "Oh, before I ruin the future of this place, I should find out exactly where I am in the timeline.", he looks to Yugi, "Ummm... ok, so you've done the duelist kingdom thing, that much I know... hmmm, have you played against a guy who had Joey dressed up as a dog?"  
  
Joey acks, and then says, "What!? Dressed up as a DOG!? Who's gonna make me do that? Is it Kaiba?" Korin sweat drops at Joey, "That's a no then... hee... alright, have you guys gone to a vr world yet?", Yugi nods. "Oh, well then, it makes it easier to gage where I am. Kinda a good thing considering I haven't really seen much after that anyways.", he heh's and then looks to Joey, who's still worked up over the 'dog' thing. He sighs and thinks to himself, "Well, I really screwed that part up. I hope he doesn't do something different later on in the series...", he then mumbles to himself, "...at least I didn't mention the God cards...", Tristan looks to Korin and asks, "God what's?", Korin acks and says, "Nothing. Nothing at all. Hee...", he looks to Yugi and then says, "So, what do you think?"  
  
Yugi ands the deck back and then says, "Well, it's rather amazing. Most of these cards are either hard to get, or not even existent here, at least that I know of. How can people battle when everyone has such powerful cards? Wouldn't the battles end rather quickly?" Korin wells, "In my world, the card game has a different set of rules then here. For instance, players both start with 8000 life points.", everyone looks at him, "No, really. I think the rulebook is in there...", he points to the Yugi box he handed off earlier. Tea, who up to this point hadn't said or done anything other then look at the new arrival, opens the box and carefully pulls out the manual, "This?", Korin nods, "Yep, go ahead, check it out. It should help explain the differences rather well.", she nods, and then opens the book. She looks closely at the book, and then turns the page. She then looks to Korin, "Umm, I can't figure out what it says. I can't read this language.", she hands over the book to Korin, who opens it up and looks inside, "Hm, well, I can read it just fine. It's still in english like before." Tristan looks to Korin, "You can read english?", Korin looks confused and then says, "Well, yeah. It is what language I'm speaking...", more confused faces, "...I'm not speaking in english am I?", everyone shakes their heads, "...wow, that's weird.", he looks back down at the book, "So, just like my cards, I've been changed too.", he sighs, loosing some spirit. Yugi looks to Korin, thinking of some way of helping him. After all, he is from another dimension and has no way he knows of getting home. He might be stuck here for the rest of his life. Joey spots the cloud forming and says, "Hey, cheer up man! Yugi'll find a way for you to get home, right bud?", he looks to Yugi, who nods, saying, "Yeah. We'll get you home soon.", he smiles, but deep within his heart he knows that this kind of thing is out of his way. Not even the spirit in his puzzle could offer any help right now.  
  
Korin looks up and smiles, "Yeah, I guess your right. I mean, stuff like this happens all the time.", he chuckles, getting everyone to smile too. Korin then thinks of something, "Hey, uhh... I just realized I have nowhere to stay, or for that fact any money.", he reaches into his jeans and pulls out what was in them. His keys for the house and bike, his watch, which didn't seem to be telling the right time (like usual), some paper and some coins. Yugi smiles, "You can stay with me and Grandpa!", he looks to his grandfather, "Right?" Grandpa ponders this and then says, "Well, I guess he can stay with us.", and smiles. Yugi yay and bounces up and down. Korin smiled too, thinking to himself, "Wow. Just ten mins and already I'm friends with the main character. This is almost as bad a plot as those self-insertion fanfics.", he looks over to the camera.  
  
* * *  
  
Korin spent most of the day talking with Yugi and friends, telling them about his world and how the card game works there. After all, he knew almost everything about them, but they had no knowledge of him and his world. After he finished the Yu-Gi-Oh rules, he starts to tell them about his life and about how Deanna was the sixth best there was where he lived. Yugi was the most interested in the parts about dueling, while Tristan and Joey were just interested in what would happen to them in the future. Korin kept telling them that he couldn't change the timeline, as he didn't know what would happen if he did.  
  
"Well, considering you being here is change enough, could you at least tell me who puts me in the dog suit you mentioned?", Korin smiles and then says, "Sorry. I can't tell you what's gonna happen. For one thing, it could change what your going to do at the time and that would change the timeline and considering I don't know what changes here could do where I'm from, I'd like to keep the fabric of space time in one piece for my trip home. Ok?", Joey sighs and says, "I guess I can't really argue with that... well I could, but I have a feeling it wouldn't change your mind anyways.", Korin nods. He then looks over to Tea, who had been quiet for quite some time. He pondered and asks, "Tea, do you have a question? You seem to have a few. Don't worry, I don't bite. Much.", he smiles. She looks down at the floor and then says, "No, that's ok. I, uhh, have to be going right now.", she looks back up, waves to everyone and then leaves. Tristan smiles and puts his arm around Korin, "She 'likes' you.", and nudges him. Korin nods, "I noticed. But it's weird, considering she just met me. Must be the effects of the dimensional thingy. Like the cards and whatnot.", he nods as if it explains it. Yugi smiles and says, "I guess you could be right, but why do you think that instead of she just likes you?", Korin looks to Yugi and then says, "Well, it's nice an all, but it wouldn't normally happen.", he thinks a bit, "Ok, so maybe in most animes it does happen, but I'm not even an anime character... well, I could be one right now, but I just got here and besides, I'm...", Joey smiles a bit, "...already involved? Maybe with this Deanna you keep mentioning... hee hee...", Korin just raises a brow and then asks, "What is it with everyone thinking were together that way. It is possible to be just friends you know.", he crosses his arms. Joey chuckles and says, "Heh, well, whatever. Something's up. Either your involved with someone else, or just some weird dimensional mumbo jumbo."  
  
Korin sighs and then says, "Whatever.", he looks to Yugi, "I was thinking, is there any place I can verify my cards? I mean, they look official, but considering where there from, it wouldn't hurt to officially make sure.", Yugi nods, "We could test them on the dueling platforms at Kaiba land.", Korin blinks a few times and asks Yugi, "...Kaiba land?", Yugi shrugs, "Don't ask me. I didn't name it, I just duel there.", he smiles, "And besides, we can not only test your cards, but you can duel me too.", he smiles. Korin scratches his head a bit, "Uh, ok... but I'll need you to teach me some of the rules from your world. I know mostly what it's about but it would help if I knew them all.", he smiles.  
  
Yugi nods, "Well, yeah, I guess help you with the rules. Personally I think I'd think you knew them all already. But I guess even watching the 'cartoon' can give you them all." Tristan and Joey smile and then look over to the clock. Tristan is the first to speak, "Well, I have to go now. We'll have to meet up tomorrow if you two are gonna duel. I have the feeling it'll be quite the show." Joey nods, "Yeah. I have to go too, but we'll have to meet here tomorrow.", he looks to Korin, "So, should I invite Tea too?", he says with a sly smirk. Korin ignores it and says, "Yes, you should. It would be rude not to.", he nods, arms crossed looking serious. Joey just shakes his head and says, "Yeah, whatever.", he follows Tristan to the door and before leaving he says, "I'll be sure to tell Tea how much you 'like' her too." Korin acks and starts to say something, but he's already gone. He looks to Yugi and asks, "He's kidding... right?", Yugi smiles saying, "Well, with him you never know.", and chuckles a bit.  
  
Korin sighs and smiles, "Right. Well then, what now? By my watch it's... the wrong time.", he smiles and puts his watch back into his pocket. Just as Yugi is about to say something, Korin ponders as he feels something extra in his pocket. He pulls whatever it is out and says, "What the? I didn't have this when I was in my world. Was it in there the whole time?", he ponders, looking at a coin he was holding between his fingers. The coin was a plain silverish gray, with a strange gold shine to it. On one side, it showed three triangles stacked on top of each other like the triforce in the legend of zelda, with a bairly visible circle directly under them. The other side had the same three triangles, only they were pointed away from the circle, making a sun like symbol with the circle. Yugi looks over the coin, "Another mystery? Great, we have enough trouble with one.", he looks to his puzzle, "Hm... it's magical. I can feel it's power with the puzzle... why couldn't I feel this power before?", Korin looks to Yugi, "Well, it was in my pocket and I didn't even know about it until just now. It might react to me, for some reason. Here, you hold it...", he hands over the coin. Yugi looks down at the coin and then says, "Hm, the energy's getting weaker... now it's all gone. It must react to your touch.", he looks back up to Korin and hands over the coin, "You should keep it on you till we figure out what kind of power it has. It might be what brought you here in the first place.", he smiles, "This might be what gets you home." Korin nods as he looks down at the coin, "Yeah... I guess your right.", and he smiles, "Not that being here is a bad thing, but the sooner I can get back, the better.", Yugi nods.  
  
* * *  
  
After the coin discovery, Yugi and Korin decided it would be best to wait till the next day to do anything to test out the coin and whatever it could do. The rest of the day and some of the night, Yugi went over some of the rules that Korin was hazy on and then Korin thought it would be fun to play against Yugi in a duel using the rules of his own world, saving the real duel for the next day. Yugi accepted, and after a short time, had gotten the hang of the game. Although the duel ended in a draw by default, because they had to get some sleep for the next day, it was hard to tell who would have won. Korin had less life, but he also had his Relinquished on the field with one of Yugi's monsters equipped to it. The match was a close one and more then once Yugi was tempted to let the puzzle help, but he decided not to considering it was just for fun. They both shook hands and gave each other a smile, as if they were both long time friends and then both when to their own separate sleep areas.  
  
But, as with all good animes, a darker force, and better plot device, started to move along the town, covering the empty roads, sidewalks, houses and other large buildings as if angrily searching for something...  
  
...or someone.  
  
End 1.  
  
Total time: 400 min Total Revisions: 70 


	2. Chapter 2: Tension you couldn’t cut with...

Chapter 2: Tension you couldn't cut with a chainsaw  
  
As the day flooded into the room, a figure shifted around from under the covers, only to tumble out of the couch he laid asleep on, "Gack! *thud*" Korin just sat there, looking up at the ceiling a moment before he sighs, "Well, uh, I guess now is a good time to get up.", and he nods to himself at the decision as if it was his own. Yugi walks in to see Korin sprawled on the floor, "Oh, your awake. Sleep well?", he notes Korin make a nodding motion and a hand wave, "I guess that's a yes... Well, breakfast is almost ready, so come in when you're ready.", he gives Korin a smile as he leaves.  
  
Korin just keeps looking at the ceiling above him, his mind slowly working again. He sighs and ponders to himself, "Well, it's no dream, I'm actually here. Well, I guess I should get up. I mean, I am hungry and I think I landed on something... *scrunch scrunch* Well, whatever is, it's making noises.", he rolls over and looks at what he landed on, only to see the carpet. He ponders over this and stands up, still wearing the same clothes he was wearing the day before (sorry girls, no peep show today! :). He checks his back for any foreign objects, and doesn't find a thing. He shrugs and walks out of the room, just as the carpet unbunches and makes a scrunch sound.  
  
As he walks along the inside of the house, he thinks to himself again, "I'm sure I landed on something. Oh well. Today I go to Kaiba land and test out my cards, as well duel Yugi. That is, if the cards work. Oi.", he wanders over to the washroom. I think you get the picture. He then leaves the washroom, and continues his previous thought process, "Ok then. Dueling Yugi should be interesting. I mean, he IS the best there is, but I have cards that this place has never seen before. I have the feeling he'll win anyways. No card can stop him. After all, he's the main character!", he smiles to himself, "Yeah, main character. Unless this is counted as an ova... aww man, why did I have to think that. This is even more complicated now.", he shakes his head as he enters range of the dining table.  
  
"Well, nice to see you up and about. Usually we wouldn't let guests sleep in so late, but you're a little different considering we didn't know what a normal amount of sleep is in your dimension.", Yugi smiles as he finishes saying this and then taking another bite of his toast. Grandpa nods, "Besides that, I couldn't manage to get you up. You seem to be able to sleep through anything...", he shakes his head. Korin heh heh's and scratches the back of his head, "Sorry about that. I guess with all this going on around me, I kinda needed some sleep.", he smiles and then looks down at his plate, "Ooo, food.", and he starts to munch down at the nice portion of food given to him.  
  
Yugi smiles and thinks to himself as he watches Korin, "Wow, look at him eat and the way he slept, he reminds me of Joey. Strange that this total stranger is so easily trusted by us. But I just have a feeling that he's trust worthy. [Agreed. He is quite the person.]", Yugi finishes his toast and takes a sip of orange juice, then continues his thoughts, "So, what do you think spirit? Should I be letting my guard down on him? I mean, if he was after you and the puzzle, he could have taken it last night. [Yes. But I wouldn't let your guard down yet. After all, even I can't help but have some trust in him. But I do not think I should. I believe something that is on or around him is causing people to trust and see him in a better light, even against their better judgement. Even I cannot help but fall for it.] You think he's using magic to do this? [Either he's using magic even I cannot sense, or it's not magical at all. What ever it is, I think you should be careful.] Ok. Today he's going to test out his cards and then we'll duel. I think it would be best if you were to 'help me out. Not only does he have some rare cards, he himself is a good duelist. [And while I am assisting you, I can also have a look over him too. Only then will I be able to see if he can be trusted.] Agreed.", Yugi finished off the rest of his food and his inner discussion with the spirit of the puzzle, looked up, and smiles as he watches Korin poke one bit of food he hadn't eaten. "Not hungry?", Yugi asked his confused friend. Korin just looks up and says, "Well, uhh, I don' know what this is.", he chuckles a bit, "I never seen anything like it.", "Oh, well, I can tell you what it is, if you prefer.", Grandpa mentions to Korin. Korin shakes his head, and in one swoop, eats whatever the food item was. He smiles, "Oo, that was good. No thanks on the explanation though. As long as I just like the taste, I don't have to think about what is used to be.", he chuckles. Yugi can't help but smile at Korin, thinking, "I hope he is trust worthy, spirit. He seems to be quite the friend."  
  
* * *  
  
The rest of what was left of the morning was used with Korin looking over all his cards, including all his extras. He was pondering over what to remove and add from his current deck, when he finally decided it would be best not to change anything for the battle against Yugi. After a little review with Yugi over the rules, Korin took out the mysterious coin he had.  
  
"If only we knew what this coin was for. I'm sure it's at least linked with me appearing here and like you said yesterday, it has magical powers that reacts to me. Maybe if we could find someone that could research it.", Yugi nodded to Korin, "Well, my grandfather is looking over the books he has, but he doesn't think he'll find anything. I bet Kaiba would be able to figure something out. But..." Korin just chuckled, "I doubt he would help us. For one thing he doesn't even like you. Heh.", he smiles, "But, we might be able to get him to help if we had the right incentive...", Korin lifts his Blue Eyes up. Yugi nods, "That could work, but do you think it's a good idea to give him your Blue Eyes? I mean, yesterday you were worried about telling Joey who's gonna dress him up like a dog.", he thinks and chuckles a bit. Korin nods and then says, "Oh that's the best part Yugi, I don't plan an giving it to him for his help, I plan on giving it to YOU if HE doesn't help us.", he winks. Yugi just sits there and then breaks out laughing, "Ha ha ha! That'll work for sure!", he chuckles over it a bit more. Korin nods, "It's one thing to give it to him, it's another to give it to his worst enemy.", he says with a shifted smile. Yugi can't help but think of what Kaiba's face would look like and chuckles some more, "Hee... while that would work, I don't think he'll be very happy about it.", Korin shrugs, "Well, he can bill me for it when I get back home.", he chuckles.  
  
Korin and Yugi settle down a bit before Korin finally asks, "So when do we meet up with the rest of your friends?", Yugi looks to Korin, "Well, their your friends too, you know.", Korin nods, "Yeah, I guess. But I have this strange feeling I became friends with you all a little too easily. I want to prove myself before I can call you all my friends, and visa versa." Yugi nods, "Alright. But you do consider ME a friend, right?", Korin looks down at Yugi and his face forms another smile, "Well, yeah. I mean, who can't help but be friends with you.", he chuckles and pats Yugi on the shoulder. Yugi can't help but like Korin, and nods, "Well, the rest of the group should be showing up soon. Then we can all go to Kaiba land and you can test your cards.", "And you can duel me.", he smiles and Yugi nods, "That too. You can see right through me, can't you?", Korin smiles, "You seem to always be looking for more people to duel. I guess someone like me with cards like this make a great challenge for you."  
  
Before Yugi can say anything, though, Joey can in the door and waved to Yugi, "Hey bud.", he looks to Korin, "So how your feelin? Think you can take Yugi today?", he says with a smile. Korin ponders over his question and then says, "Can I take him? Yes. Will I win? Heck no.", he answers back. Joey nods, "Sounds like you don't plan on winning this duel.", Korin shakes his head, "Nope. Winning isn't my thing.", he says, smiling a bit. Joey scratches the back of his head and then says, "Heh, well, I guess when you duel the champ, you don't really think of how well you'll win, but how bad you'll loose.", he crosses his arms, raising one finger as he talked, opening one eye and looked toward Korin.  
  
"Well, I guess you could put it that way.", he smiles, "At least against Yugi I have a chance to win. If Deanna were around, I wouldn't last a second.", he nods to himself. Joey ponders and then asks, "So, uhh, this Deanna... what kind of deck does she use? I mean, we know you use a ritual based deck, which seems quite powerful if used right, but you make it seem like she has stuff that tares right through all your monsters." Korin nods, "Well, her deck doesn't really have a theme, but it does have a lot of card that cancel effects, effect cards that destroy anything put out, magic cards that obliterate most anything I can play. Oh, and then she'll go on the offence with one or all three pieces of Gate Guardian, or even the Guardian it's self.", as he says this, Joey just gulps, "Wow, that... sounds nasty. So she weakens you till you can't do anything, and then she pounds you with some nasty creatures." Yugi, who listens to this finally says, "Is Gate Guardian her best monster?", Korin shakes his head, "Nope. Her best is Muka-Muka. She has so many different ways to get cards into her hand that at some point, she could have twelve of them...", Yugi thinks, "And since Muka-Muka increases with power based on how many cards you have in you hand, Muka-Muka would be unstoppable. Wow."  
  
Korin nods, "Actually, there is an easy way to counter such power.", he shifts through his deck and finds what he's looking for, "Reverse Trap. Muka-Muka goes from titan to raisin.", he says with an almost evil smile. Yugi nods, "That would flip the plusses to minuses, dropping it to nothing.", Korin smiles, "Exactly. But even when I do use one, she'll usually protect herself by using something that stops the attack, so she doesn't kill herself on my monsters. I have three of these in my deck, so chances are I'd have one when she got it out, so she doesn't play it against me very much.", he chuckles, "She hates it when I ''Raisin' her monsters." Joey smiles, "Raisin. I like that term. I'll have to use it some time.", Korin nods, "Glad I could help your vocabulary.", he laughs.  
  
The door chimed open again, to reveal Tea and Tristan as they walked in. Korin smiles and gives a little wave to the two, only to notice Tea keeping her eyes away from him. "She's trying not to pay attention to me... trying to keep me from her thoughts... good. While it's flattering, it's also dangerous considering she's one of the main characters and any affect I have on her could change the entire series.", he ponders to himself and then says, "Well, I guess were all here...", he makes a quick glance around, noting everyone looking at him, "...heh. I guess we should get going.", and makes a quick smile. The entire gang nods, and head for the door, except for Tea who looks to Korin for a second and then away, making her way to the door. Korin sighs, "Oh boy...", and exits through the door.  
  
* * *  
  
As Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea made their way to the fabled 'Kaiba Land', Korin straggled behind, looking at all the sights of where ever he passed, deep in thought about just how strange everything was. "...I mean, here I am, about to duel the best person on this plane of existence, and all I can think about is why Tea has a crush on me! ...wait, why exactly AM I opposed against this crush thing. I mean, it's not like it could destroy the entire world... right? ...I hate dimensional travel.", he shakes his head, and then notices he's lagging behind everyone, except for Tea who was still trying to ignore Korin. He speeds up a bit and gets along side Tea saying, "Uhh... hi."  
  
Tea looks over to Korin and smiles, "Hi.", she then realizes what she said was in a VERY friendly manner and quickly looks to the sidewalk. Korin smiles and says, "So, um, Yugi is quite the guy.", he nods to what he just said, "Yep. He's a nice person. Although I have no idea how fast he'll beat me in the duel, I have the feeling it's gonna be quite the show.", Korin looks up to the sky and then back to Tea, who seems to have 'settled down' a bit. She smiles to herself, "Yeah, he is nice.", she looks to Korin and then says, "But I don't think he's going to have an easy time dueling you.", she turns he head to the side a bit, her hair no longer blocking her sight as much, "You should have more confidence in yourself. You can't just go totally on luck and skill to win a match, it takes the strive and confidence in yourself and the moves you make.", she looks back to her other friends who are a little ways ahead. Korin closes his eyes and then says, "Your right. I lack confidence. But I always have, which is why I've had to make up for it with my luck and skill.", he looks back at Tea, "It's how I play."  
  
Tea looks to Korin with a slightly irritated face, "Well, you can learn different. I know you can. You have confidence in everything else you do, why is dueling so different?", "I don't know. I guess all that time playing against Deanna makes it hard to think of myself as a good duelist. If I could win more against her, I could probably have more confidence.", "Well, she isn't the only duelist around, right?", Korin nods, "Well then, why haven't you played them then? She may be the best person you've ever challenged, but it doesn't mean you have to only duel her. You can't get better by just playing against one person. Besides, playing with other duelists is a good way to make friends.", she smiles. Korin just looks at Tea for a bit and then says, "Your right. I don't play against other people very much. But it's because I'm very selective on who are my friends. I believe in quality over quantity.", "Quality? Like what?", "Well, if they can be trusted or not, or if they'll come help me out if I need it, or at least offer the help. It's nothing personal.", "Nothing personal? What if I wanted to get personal...", she stops talking and blushed a bit, rethinking her wording. She notices the rest of the gang stop and look at her, only making her blush some more, "Err... what I meant was, if I wanted to be your friend...", she shakes her head, "Uhh... just... never mind.", she slows down a bit, letting Korin in front a bit. Korin couldn't help but smile a bit too much over her miss wording.  
  
After a small bit of time, they finally reached the front of Kaiba land. Korin couldn't help but whistle at the sight, "Nice.", he looks over to Yugi, "How much is it to get in this place anyways?", "Well, Mokuba usually lets us use the equipment for free considering we helped his brother out.", Korin nods saying, "Ah yes, the whole five headed 'ughlhay'.", "Jeez, nothing gets past this guy.", remarked Joey, with Tristan just nodding. Korin had no idea what he meant by that, but he didn't really care. They all made their way in, and Yugi was the first to run off to a familiar face, "Hey Mokuba!", he smiles. Mokuba smiles back, "Hi Yugi. Here to watch some duels? Or is some actually dumb enough to challenge you today?" Korin smiles as he follows the rest of the gang to Mokuba, thinking to himself, "Yay, I'm dumb! ...wait I already knew that."  
  
Yugi quickly explained about Korin, only to have Mokuba say, "...right. Well, whatever the reason, you'll have plenty of room to play with. Most of the people are either watching or dueling against someone new. Heard she's quite the player too.", Yugi's eyes widen at the prospect at yet another new duelist to duel. Korin recognizes this look and says, "Well, we can go check it out right after our duel. Shouldn't take too long.", he smiles and then remembers what Tea said about his lack of confidence, but it was too late to correct what he meant. He looked over to Tea who had that same annoyed look on her face. He quickly looked back and said, "Well, uhh, lets go duel.", he chuckles and scratches the back of his head, feeling Tea's annoyed stare on the back of his head.  
  
* * *  
  
Korin looked over the large platform before him, in awe in how cool it looked. After making their way to the dueling field, Yugi shook Korin's hand and went to the other side of the field, leaving Korin to go the other way. He stepped onto the platform, and walked over to his play zone. He gave it a quick look over before he finally placed his deck in the deck zone. Without a jolt or sudden movement, the platform raised up and over the larger field that was now laid before him. He looks over to see the rest of Yugi's friends cheering them both on. He looked over to Yugi and noted he was no longer regular Yugi. He smiles, "Ah, no holding back, eh? Good. Wouldn't be fun if you didn't try your hardest.", the now older, taller looking Yugi nodded and said with a powerful voice, "Agreed. You shouldn't hold back anything either.", Korin nods. Yugi looks to the computer and then says, "I'll let you decide who gets to go first.", Korin nods, "You go first.", Yugi looks up a bit and then says, "Alright.", and then thinks to himself, "Strange. Usually people choose to go first... wonder why he chose to go second..."  
  
They both shuffled each others deck before heading off to the platforms, so they both drew five cards. Yugi then drew an extra card and then announced, "I'll put this card face down...", one of the magic zones on the field started to glow, "...and Celtic Guardian in attack mode. I end my turn.", the holographic machine whirrs to life and shimmer into the form of the Celtic Guardian (1400/1200), who makes a growl sound as he appears. Korin sits there for a second taking in the monster that now stood before him, then nods and then draws a card, "Alright, now to see if this works. I play Senju of the Thousand Hands in attack mode.", he places the monster in the middle slot and hears the familiar computerized sound when a card is placed on the field. Within seconds, the machine whirrs back to life, and in a flash, the Senju (1400/1000) was now on the field, balking over the Celtic Guardian. "Although this monster is not powerful enough to kill your monster without dieing it's self, it does give me something useful for successfully summoning it. One ritual monster card from my deck.", he goes into his deck, grabs a card, and then shuffles it. "Alright, now I'll activate this magic card, Nobleman of Extermination!", Yugi gacks, "Oh no...", Korin smiles and says, "Oh yeah. It lets me destroy one magic or trap that's face down on the field and remove it from the game, and because you only have that one card, I'll use it on that.", Yugi nods, and flips the card to reveal Mirror Force. Even Korin wowed at his luck, "Whoa... wasn't expecting that. But then again, you probably figured that I pick second so I can attack first, so you put that down to gain an early lead.", Yugi nods, "Yes, I did. But it seems you have destroyed one of my best cards.", Korin smiles, "Heh. Well, now for my next move, I activate the Hamburger Recipe, sacrificing my Senju and a Wall of Illusion from my hand to play the Hungry Hamburger!", as he removed the monster from the field and the monster from his hand and placed both into the graveyard. He then took the card from his hand and placed the Hamburger (2000/1850) in attack mode. The whirr of the machine filled the room as the holographic representation displayed a quick ritual using up both cards, and finally popping up with the Burger. Yugi nodded, "I knew it. You like to start first because you can play a ritual right off the bat. Well done.", "Thanks. Well then, my Burger looks hungry, so... Hungry Hamburger, eat the Celtic Guardian!", The large ominous... burger... roared as it bounced at the Celtic Guardian, chomping down on him and eating him in one bite. Everyone eewed at the sight, even Joey, who then yells out to Yugi, "Don't worry buddy! It's just an early lead!"  
  
|Yugi||Korin| |1600||2000|  
  
Yugi nods at Joey, "Alright then. Lets see...", he draws a card, looks it over, and then announces, "I place this monster in face down defense mode and I'll end my turn. Korin smiles, "You know, that's usually how Deanna plays, playing stuff in defense mode. Only I like poking stuff. So... *draws a card* I'll lay this card face down...", he places a card in the magic zone, "...and then I'll have my burger attack your face down card.", the Burger hops over to the card, and then chomps at it, only to be bounced back as the Mystical Elf (800/2000) appeared on the field. Korin smiled, "Knew it. Keeping me from advancing, eh Yugi? Ah well. Since the burgers attack and the elfs defense are equal, I can't kill it, but I don't take any damage either. So I guess I'll end my turn."  
  
((Note: 666 min total editing time from here. :D))  
  
Yugi smiles, "Well, lets see if I can come up with something...", he draws a card and looks it over. He ponders to himself, "Hm... this could be useful later...", he looks up to Korin, "I can't do anything, so I'll end my turn.", Korin smiles, "Alright.", he looks down at his deck, "Luck don't fail me now...", he says as he draws his next card. He smiles and looks to Yugi, "Normally, a few turns of waiting would benefit both players, as hey would both get more cards for use later. But with your heart in your cards, you would pull something too powerful for me to stop. So I cannot let you have time to retrieve any cards.", Yugi ponders, "You have something?", Korin nods, "It's a magic card. But here, best way to show you is to play it!", he places the magic card in the magic zone under his hamburger, "This is the magic card Rush recklessly. It increases my burgers attack power by 700 for one turn.", Yugi's eyes widen, "Oh no! That means...", he looks to his elf. Korin smiles and nods, "Yep. Alright Hamburger, rush the mystic elf!", the burger roars out as the magic card powers it up and it launches it's self at the elf, crashing into her. The elf stumbles back and then shatters, the holographics fading the particles of the mystic elf out of existence. The burger roars again over it's victory. Yugi's friends wince at this, except for Tea who is watching Korin intently, smiling. Tristan looks over to her, "Umm... Tea?", she just stares a bit more and then blinks, "Hm?", Tristan's brows lower, "Yugi isn't faring too well in there... shouldn't you be supporting him, not Korin?", Tea nods, "Uh, yeah...", she says and looks a bit sheepish, "But Korin... he has no one to cheer for him...", she looks down at the floor. Tristan looks to Korin and then to Tea. Joey, totally oblivious to the conversation next to him yells out, "Come on Yugi! Show him what the heart of the cards can do!"  
  
Yugi hears Joey shout and nods, only he isn't really paying attention to Joey as he is looking at Tea, who seems to be preoccupied with Korin, "Strange...", Yugi thinks to himself, "Tea is usually the first to look worried about me. But since the first move against me, she seems to be happy.", he shakes his head a bit and then says to Korin, "Excellent move. By destroying my best defense you've slowed me down. But you haven't stopped me yet.", he draws his next card and then smiles, "Ah. Just the card I was looking for. I play Gaia the fierce knight!", Korin eeks, "Uh oh..."  
  
A bright light flashed as the monster appeared on the field (2300/2100). Yugi smiled as he commanded his monster, "Gaia, destroy the Hungry Hamburger!", Gaia let out a battle cry as he commands the horse he's riding to run at the burger, which lets out a roar as it gets ready to defend it's self. Only the knight never had to get close to the burger, as he raises his lance and impales the burger. With one last roar, the burger explodes, and for the first time since the match, Korin lost some life points.  
  
|Yugi||Korin| |1600||1700|  
  
Joey and Tristan cheer Yugi on, while Tea looks sadly at Korin, who is now showing a bit of doubt. He is looking over the few cards he had in his hand and isn't too pleased with what's in it. Tea ponders and then realizes why he is so saddened over the loss of the burger, "...he doesn't have a monster he can play... oh no...", she notes Korin look over Yugi's happy friends and then to Tea, who looks right at Korin and gives a smile. Korin sits there a bit and then nods, smiling back now. He looks to Yugi, "Excellent move. You destroyed my second best monster. Not only that, but you have me against the ropes.", Yugi turns his head to the side, "Oh?", Korin nods, and closes his eyes as he says, "By using up my Senju and Wall, I was hoping that I could hold you off long enough to get more playable monsters, but you've dispatched my monster too quickly, and now I'm left with nothing to play in my hand... so my next card will have to be a good one, or I'll have nothing to play, and you'll have free reign on my life points.", Yugi nods, "Well then, I guess you'll have to draw and find out if it can help you out.", Korin nods and looks to his deck. Tea puts her hand together and starts to give her hope to Korin, while Joey and Tristan watch him intently. He reached down slowly and with one quick movement, drew his card and put it in front of his closed eyes. He opens them up slowly and then lets out a sigh, "Well, this might be good. I activate the magic card I just drew, Pot of Greed!", he places down the magic card, and on the field a sinister looking pot appears, "This card lets me draw two more cards. So here we go.", the Jar cackles and glows, dissipating as Korin draws two more cards. Korin looks down at the cards he has and adds the two new ones to his hand. The Jar, finished it's task, disappears from the field and is placed in the grave. Yugi looks at Korin and then says, "Well?", Korin looks over his cards and then smiles, "My luck hasn't left me yet. Observe.", he places a magic card on the field, the Turtle Oath. Yugi is taken aback, "Oh no...", Korin smiles, "Oh yeah. I sacrifice the eight star monster card, The Crab Turtle, for the exact same card, The Crab Turtle!", The holographics whirrs to life as a strange green object appears. Foe a short moment it sits there. The, suddenly, it starts to float up from the magic zone and starts to stretch outward, increasing in size constantly. The green object, now larger then any monster so far, starts to shake, as light starts to pour out of cracks around it. In a bright flash of light, the object explodes, and a large form drop to the monster zone. The area around the monster is covered in mist that is slowly clearing, revealing a large pain of legs, then claws and finally the rest of the powerful beast, the Crab Turtle (2550/2500)! Tristan, Joey and Tea all backed off a bit from the stadium in awe. Joey suddenly blurts out, "Look at the size of that beast! It's even more powerful then the Dark Magician!", Tristan nods, "Korin pulled himself out of the hole he was in, and now it seems he's back on top...", Tea just nods, looking at Korin. She can't help but smile at him, so happy for him. Tristan just shakes his head, giving up on Tea and whatever she happens to be thinking of.  
  
Yugi's face drop to his poker face and he states, "It seems your power of luck has once again dissipated my plans.", Korin nods, "It has. And now... Crab Turtle, crush Gaia. Crusher claw strike!", the mighty monster looms over the knight as it rears up with both of it's claws, spreading a large shadow over Yugi's side of the field. In one quick movement the Crab Turtle drops both it's large claws, crushing Gaia under the Crab Turtles might. The Turtle brings back it's claws and retreats back to it's spot while what's left of Gaia fizzles away into nothingness. Joey and Tristan just sit there, flabbergasted at the power of Korin's most powerful monster. Tea, on the other hand, can't hold back her glee and yells out, "Alright Korin!" Everyone suddenly looks at her, even Yugi, with a puzzled face. Well, except for Korin who smiles, "Thank you." Tea looks at her puzzled friends and then just brushed them off and starts to clap for Korin.  
  
|Yugi||Korin| |1350||1700|  
  
Yugi just smiles and shakes his head, "I guess she really does 'like' Korin. Good. He does seem to be a noble soul after all. Looks like he's already made friends with Tea and hopefully after this day, he just might call everyone else a friend too.", he looks to Korin, "An amazing creature you have there. I only have one monster that could have destroyed that beast, and you just crushed half of it.", Korin smiles and nods, "Yep. Without Gaia, you have no fusion for The Dragon Champion. Of course you could draw a monsters reborn, but even then, you'd have a bit to wait for all the pieces to come together. But while your waiting, my Crab Turtle will crush any monster you put down. That is, if you keep getting them. If you run out of monsters before you get what you needed, I'll be able to attack your life points directly.", Yugi nods, and draws a card. He then places a monster in face down defense mode. Korin smiles, draws a card, and then has his Crab crush the face down card (Silver Fang). Tea smiles as she watches the battle, all the time looking at Korin. She sighs happily, thinking to herself, "Even though I've only met him, it feels like I've known him forever. With the Crab Turtle on the field, he has the confidence he was missing before.", she keeps looking at Korin, and then looks at his eyes, "Wow... his eyes are so powerful, but so peaceful all at the same time... the only other person I've ever seen with eyes like that is Yugi. ... Yugi...", he looks to Yugi for the first time during the match and starts to look a little worried, "What am I doing? I'm cheering on someone I've only just met while Yugi is getting bashed. I shouldn't be so happy about this! But...", she looks back at Korin, "...I can't help but feel for him. He's been brought here against his will and might never even get home. It's so sad... but why do I wish deep down that he never leaves? Why?", she shakes her head, confused about all the feelings she's having.  
  
Meanwhile, the battle raged on, with Yugi constantly putting out monsters, only to have them crushed by the Crab Turtle, all the while Korin keeps getting more and more card back into his hand. Yugi, on the other hand, is having a hard time figuring out how to destroy the Crab with the few card he has left. He sighs as Korin once again crushed his monster, "This is looking bad. If I can't stop him soon, I'll run out of monsters to play, and without them I won't be able to protect my life points.", he looks up at Korin, who is smiling, his eyes shining with determination. Yugi thinks to himself again, "There must be something I can do to stop him...", he places his hands on his deck, "Heart of the cards, help me..." He slowly draws the card, still looking right at Korin. He then looks to the card and smiles, "Well Korin, you said I needed time and this card is just what's going to give it to me!"  
  
End 2.  
  
Total Time: 812 min Total Revisions: 115 


	3. Chapter 3: Plot? That’s the thing with...

Hello there, it me the author of the story. I'd like to set a few questions straight about the story before I give you Chapter 3. :) All right, the first question I've had is exactly where in the series this happens. It's an OVA. The next question is what Korin's real name is. His name is Seymour Butts. Another question, if Korin knew all about Yugi's deck, then why didn't he mention the two ritual cards that Yugi had, and the answer to that is Yugi took them out because of the sparse chance of pulling them at the right moment. And he ate them or something. :)  
  
Finally, it's not a question but just a general warning that I usually don't use main characters from a series that I make a fanfic of, so this is the first time I've ever written a fanfic with the original characters. So if it seems odd of characters to do certain things or whatnot then the creators of the series were doing it wrong, and I corrected them. Or I'm too lazy to make the character act properly, whatever comes first. ;)  
  
Oh, and this chapter was a big pain to write, everything came out weird. :/ Chances are I'll rewrite most of it later, but for now I'll just do Chapter 4. :) Also, it's been a while since I updated the story, but considering how few people actually read it, who cares. :)  
  
Chapter 3: Plot? That's the thing with legs, right?  
  
Watching two large screens in a darkened room somewhere in the bowls of Kaiba Land, was the owner himself, Seto Kaiba. He watched two separate dueling platform at the same time, not wanting to miss something in either. To his right, he watched person after person be beaten by a mysterious red haired girl. On the other screen, he watched the duel between Yugi and another mysterious person only known by the name Korin. His brows were lowered over his eyes as he watched two separate people duel with such unusual cards. He looks over to the door, the only other object in the blank room other then the computer he sat at, and watches it close. He glances around a bit, and then watches as his brother appeared in the light of the screens.  
  
"I had background checks run on both of them. Whoever they are, they don't exist. At least no document of them ever existing.", Mokuba finished talking and Seto just looked to the screen where Yugi and Korin were dueling, "Hmpf. Two exceptional duelists with rare and single print cards appear at my doorstep and start to duel as if nothing was wrong, with one dueling the 'King of games' like he was dueling a novice. Sounds a little too unusual to me. Well then, if I can't get what I want from intel, I guess I'll have to get the information I want the old fashioned way...", Kaiba said as he stood up from his chair walked out of the room, his brother in tow.  
  
* * *  
  
"So you finally pulled the swords of revealing light?", Korin said with a smile. Yugi would have been taken aback by Korin's prediction if it weren't for the fact that he's 'watched' the show enough to know what cards Yugi would pull, "Why yes, that is the card I have.", he places the card onto the field, and in an instant the swords started to block out the visage of the Crab Turtle, as well as bathe the room in light. Korin chuckled, "Looks like I'm in for it. That is, unless I happen to have a card that could destroy the swords.", Yugi smiled back, "Oh. And do you have this card on the field?", Yugi motions to the still unused card that Korin had placed at the beginning of the duel. Korin shakes his head, "No, unfortunately that card can't do anything to your swords.", he shrugs, "Gonna do anything else?", Yugi looks over the field, and places a monster in face down defense mode and motions to Korin.  
  
Korin shook his head and started to hope he pulled that certain card before Yugi could get enough power to take down the Turtle. He drew his next card and glanced it over. The tension ran high as Korin sat there looking at the card. Finally he looked up and shrugged, "I got nothing.", and placed the card in his hand. Yugi nodded and got his card. He smiled and said, "Well, time seems to be on my side.", and he placed the card down on the field in the magic zone. Korin glanced to Yugi and then back to the card, thinking to himself, "I don't remember him ever doing that before. But then again, he's probably trying to do something out of the norm to set me off track.", he glances down at his hand, and spots the card he drew in the previous turn, "Better keep that out of sight... can't believe I forgot to remove that before the duel. At least I'll be able to keep it from reaching the field." Korin sighed and got himself another card, "Hm, nothing again.", he placed the card into his hand.  
  
As everyone down below started to hope for the best, Mokuba walked in from the door, "What I miss?", he asked as he walked in and looked up to the dueling platform, "Looks like Yugi has another win in the bag.", he then notes Tea looking at Korin intently, and then looks over to Joey and Tristan who are now looking intently at Yugi. He clears his throat and asks again, "Ahem... hello?", this time Joey turned his head to Mokuba, "Eh? Oh, Mokuba! Have you seen how great a duel this is?", Mokuba shakes his head, "No, I've been looking after the commotion in the other fields.", he looks to Korin, "So, what's with the Crab thing?", Joey smiles and says, "Oh, that's the Crab Turtle. It's Korin's most powerful monster. Yugi managed to hold it off with swords of revealing light, but now he's waiting for a card that can beat it.", he looks back at the duel. Mokuba nods, even though Joey had already looked away. Technically he had seen most of the duel already, but the swords thing must have happened while he and Seto were coming here. He looked behind him, but as usual, his brother wouldn't enter in the middle of the duel. He's probably watching from the box over the field. He looks back to the duel, interested in what Yugi would pull to stop the monster incased in the swords.  
  
Yugi nodded at Korin, and then down to his deck, "I've managed to keep Korin at bay for the moment, but with only the cards in my hand, I can't defeat the Crab Turtle. Heart of the cards, I have faith in you...", he thinks to himself as he draws his next card. He looks to the card and smiles, "Not quite what I wanted, but it will have to do.", he says out loud while looking at Korin. He then thinks to himself, "With the card I already have down, I can stall for a little bit more time.", he looks to Korin again, "I do nothing on this turn.", Korin nodded and drew his card. His face tried to keep back a smile as he looked the card over, "Well, a little late, but still useful to me. I activate this card on your swords of revealing light. Despell!", the card activated instantly swirling around the Crab Turtle while the swords around it started to be whisked away in the force. Soon, not one sword was left and the Crab Turtle let out a roar. Yugi gasped, "Oh no...", Korin smiles, "Crab Turtle, destroy Yugi's face down card!", the Turtle let out another roar as it bounded toward the face down card, stomping over top of the poor thing. The Crab backed off and watched the remnants of the giant soldier of stone dissipated. Yugi looked shocked, he was hoping the defense card would last another turn so he could get the time he needed. But now he was at his last turn, and while he had the cards he needed to get more time, he didn't want to use it so soon, "His whole deck is based on luck and he's already proven how well his luck is. He might just get it right off the bat. But I have to play it...", he thinks to himself and draws a card, "Excellent.", he looks to Korin, "Alright. I didn't want to use this specific combo on you considering what it needs to be successful, but now I have no choice. I place the Dark Magician on the field, and activate the magical hats that I have on the field!", the hum of the holographic machine started up again as The Dark Magician appeared onto the field, only to be eaten up by the magical hats Yugi had put him in.  
  
Joey looks to Tristan, "I don't know how this will work. Usually when Yugi uses this combo, he knows it'll take a few turns for his Magician to be found, and by that time it's usually too late. But in this case, Korin's luck might just find the Dark Magician.", Tristan nods, "It's against the odds for Yugi, but he would know this already, so he either has something up his sleeve, or he doesn't have any other moves to make...", Tea looks over to Joey and Tristan, and then back to Korin, who is still sporting the smile he had since he managed to get out the Crab Turtle. She looks down at the floor, thinking to herself, "Oh, I'm so confused... instead of helping my best friend, I'm helping a stranger that I can't help but feel sorry for.", she looks back at Korin, "But... he needs someone to cheer for him. Yugi must know that, which is why he hasn't said anything. Or did I hurt him by cheering for Korin...", she looks back at Yugi, who is also sporting a smile all his own, "Good thing this duel isn't for anything. It's bad enough with me and my confused feelings, who knows what I would do if this were important.", she looks back to Korin, "Good luck... Korin."  
  
Korin nodded to himself and said, "Well Yugi, I didn't expect you to already have the hats on the field, but I guess you didn't want to use them. Anywho, I guess you'll want me to pick a hat, eh?", he smiles and draws a card. He then wordlessly places it in an unoccupied magic area, "Alright... Crab Turtle, attack the second hat!", yet again, the Turtle stomped over to the other side of the playing field and smashed down upon the hat it was ordered to. Everyone sat and watched as the dust cleared, revealing nothing under the hat. Korin smiled and shrugged, "Oh well, I guess I missed."  
  
Yugi nodded and let out a small sigh, "That was close...", he drew the next card and then smiled, "Thats more like it. I'll place this under one of the remaining hats and end my turn.", Korin nodded, knowing what card that usually was. He drew his next card, and then looked up to Yugi's side of the field, "Alright, Crab Turtle, attack the middle hat!", The turtle jumped up from where it was and in an instant smashed the hat. But, as the dust cleared, something began to sparkle in the dust, "You activated my trap, the spell binding circle!", the circle suddenly flew out of the dust and was about to entrap the Turtle when the circle suddenly dissipated. "What?! That can't be!", Yugi exclaimed as he looked over to Korin, who was now holding the trap card he had placed down the turn before, "Oh yeah. Say hello to Solemn Judgment. It costs half my life points to use, but it has the power to dissipate any magic, trap, or even summon that you decide to do.", Yugi is taken quite aback from this and then he closes his eyes, tilts his head to the side and then smiles, "I should have known you would have something ready for that. The round goes to you Korin."  
  
|Yugi||Korin| |1350||850|  
  
Tristan looks to Joey, "I don't get it. He used half his life points to stop Yugi, but isn't that price a little big?", Joey nods, "Yeah, but at the same time, he managed to keep Yugi From killing his monster. If the circle had worked, the Crab Turtle would have been easy for the Dark Magician to destroy, and Korin would have taken a large hit in his life points. This way, he looses life points, but he keeps his monster.", he looks back to the duel, "Quite the move, for someone that claims to have never played with these rules before...", Mokuba looks over to Joey, "What's that?", Joey gacks and then shakes his hands saying, "N...nothing. Just mumbling to myself... that's all...", he chuckles and scratches the back of his head. Mokuba tilts his head and then says, "Uh... whatever...", and looks back to the field, thinking, "Never played with these rules? Who is this guy?"  
  
Yugi lets out a sigh, "Well, I had hoped I would be able to destroy his Turtle, but instead I now have to do something to protect the Dark Magician.", he looks to his deck, "Only one card can do that...", he puts his hand to the deck, closes his eyes, and draws the next card. His eyes open and looks to the card. A smile covers his face as he says, "Well well.", Korin, for the first time, looked puzzled, "Eh?", Yugi smiles as he places his monsters reborn onto the field, "I monsters reborn Gaia the fierce knight!", Korin gacks as he watches Gaia appear in the first slot where he destroyed the hats, "You actually got it all?", Yugi nods as he places Curse of Dragon down and then activates the polymerization card. In a flash, the Dragon Champion was now on the field (2600/2100)! With his newly fused monster on the field, Yugi only had to give one command to Gaia, and the Turtle would be no more, "Dragon Champion... Destroy the Crab Turtle!", The Dragon rider lifted his weapon to the sky and let out a battle cry, the dragon under him letting out a roar as it flew up into the air, and in one quick blow destroyed the Crab Turtle.  
  
|Yugi||Korin| |1350||800|  
  
Korin blocked his face as the large explosion blew across his side of the field. As the dust cleared, he looked over to see his monster spot vacant and the powerful Dragon Champion flying over the field triumphantly, "Well, damn. That sucks.", he looks to Yugi, "Nice. I didn't expect you to make a move like that so early. But I guess Now you have quite the advantage. With the Dark Magician still hidden under the last of the hats and your Dragon Champion hovering over the field, I don't think I'll have anything to stop you.", he looks down and draws his next card, and with an sly smile, "But then again...", he drops a magic card to the field, "I activate the Commencement Dance Ritual!", he discards a Hungry Hamburger from his hand and places the Performance of Sword onto the field. Yugi watches the Ritual, and then looks to the stats on the card, "Only 1950 by 1850... You do have something else as well, right?", Korin nods, "Normally, this little lady would be easy to take down. But with the right accessories, she becomes quite the killer...", he places a magic card under the Performance of Sword, "This is the Malevolent Nuzzler. Not only does it make my Performance of Sword better looking, it increases her attack power by 700.", Yugi's eye's widen, "Such power!", Korin nods, "Yeah, it is rather good. Heh. Anyways, Performance of Sword, show the Dragon Champion what you can do!", the Performance of Sword nodded, and in one giant leap, landed right on the dragons head. Gaia gave a war cry as he attempted to attack the woman that landed on his ride, only to have his upper half be separated from his lower, and his surprised torso dissipate. With one small leap, the Performance of Sword jumped off the Dragon and lopped it in half. Yugi sat there in disbelief as the two halves of the dragon smashed into two of the three remaining hats. The only one not touched was the first and final one, thus revealing the location of the Dark Magician. The Performance of Sword, finished her attack, casually walked back to her spot.  
  
|Yugi||Korin| |1300||850|  
  
Joey sat there wordlessly along with Tristan and Mokuba as they saw this amazing display before them. Finally Mokuba broke the silence, "I... didn't know that could happen...", he shook his head. Joey and Tristan nodded at the same time, "...I've seen stuff like this before, but never that well executed...", Joey finished. Tea, on the other hand, was jumping for joy, "Alright Korin! Keep your confidence, and your sure to win!", Korin looked to Tea and smiled, nodding. Mokuba poked Tristan and pointed to Tea. All he got for an answer was, "Don't ask. I don't get it either." Mokuba shrugged and looked up to the 'box' where his brother must be watching the duel. Just as he was thinking about something, Yugi finally said something after his long silence, "Amazing. Just amazing. I've never seen such a perfect move made in my dueling carrier. Not only did your monster destroy my Dragon Champion, but she even managed to destroy two of my hats, leaving the Dark Magician completely revealed. Even with the cards you happen to posses, you have showed something much more then just luck. That was skill, my friend. Skill even I have yet to have shown others. But now it's my turn.", he looks to his deck, and takes the next card, "And the card I drew was the Book of spells!", Korin flinches, "Aw man...", Yugi nods and smiles, "Just as fast as you can create a monster to defeat me, I can bring a monster of my own to defeat yours!", the Magician emerges from the hat, and begins to glow as the power of the book increases his power. "Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!", the Magician mimicked Yugi's hand gestures and sent out a powerful wave of magic which smashes into the Performance of sword, obliterating her from the field. Korin slumped as he watches his monster become dust, "No... so close.", he looks up, "Good move Yugi. I forgot you had that magic card in your deck. Hmm, and I don't have a monster that I can play from my hand either. I guess this is my last card...", he nonchalantly takes the final card. He then smiles and then looks up to Yugi, "Do you surrender?", Yugi blinks a few times and then says, "Uh... no?", Korin chuckles and then reaches down to the face down card he placed at the beginning of the duel and flips it over. On the field, a strange machine appeared, churning and making a whole lot of noise. Korin smiles, "This is the Type Zero Magic Crusher. When I activate it, I can discard a magic card from my hand and do five hundred damage to your life points. But, according to these rules, I can only use this once per turn. But, I happen to have an interesting card here which will finish you off.", he puts down a magic card, "This is Ookazi. When I activate it, it creates a powerful fireball that crashes into your field causing you to lose 800 life points. So, if I use this and then discard this magic card...", he places a Turtle Oath in the graveyard and Yugi gasps, "No!" Korin nods and smiles as the Ookazi and Magic Crusher both go off at the same time, creating a large fireball that was sent crashing into Yugi's side of the field, "...you lose.", Yugi cringed at the large lightshow that Korin's combined fireball created, and then looked at the scores and watched his points drop to zero in disbelief. Korin looked down and grabbed all his cards, looking at the last card he had in his hand, and then placing all the cards in his deck box. Yugi retrieved all of his cards too and then turned to face the other side of the platform.  
  
For a second, no one made a sound, not even Korin, who was now being lowered from the field. He walked over to Yugi, who had also made his way down and toward Korin. Korin smiled, "Good game.", and extended his hand to Yugi. Yugi looked to the hand, and then to Korin, and finally smiled, "Good game.", and he shook Korin's hand. Tea suddenly started to cheer, and was soon followed by Joey and Tristan, all the while Mokuba just sat there in disbelief. Finally coming around he said, "Uh, wow. This is incredible. Yugi beaten by a mysterious stranger! Wait till the presses hear about this!", Korin was the first to say something, "Actually, Yugi was holding back on me, so this match doesn't count for anything other then fun.", he looks to Yugi and nods. Yugi tilts his head to the side and then catches on, "Actually, I almost tried my best for a bit, but I guess the next time I duel you, we'll have to duel to the fullest.", he smiles. Mokuba tilts his head, "Wha? But... oh never mind.", he shakes his head and shrugs.  
  
* * *  
  
Seto sat in his chair in the 'box', a secret place where he can go to keep watch over the duels, as well as the data on cards that had reached the field. He watched over the duel, which was now playing over on the screen in front of him, only at a much higher speed. His eyes looked back and forth at all the moves and what cards the two had drawn, as if looking for something. It isn't until after Korin's final move did Kaiba actually move, quickly slamming the pause button. He rewound the video to after Korin had placed the Ookazi on the field and then watched as he discarded the magic card for the Magic Crusher. The view pans in on Korin's hand as it shows off his final, unused card, "What!? That... can't be. Computer, can you confirm that card?", the computer beeped once and then said, "Card code 89631139. Card structure: 100% accurate. Card portrait: 100% accurate. Analyzing... Chance of card being one of four: 0%. Chance of Beta: 100%.", the computer finished analyzing the card on the screen and for a small while Kaiba just sat there in silence. Finally he spoke, "The beta Blue Eyes White Dragon... I MUST have it!", and with that, he jumps from his chair and out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Mokuba looked over his shoulder to the dueling field he and the rest of Yugi's fiends had just left, wondering why his brother hadn't appeared yet to question the stranger yet. He shrugged it off as he looked back to the group. Korin still had his big smile, talking about how much fun the duel was and how 'cool' it was to see it all in person, whatever that meant. Tea was walking beside Korin, a little too close actually as she bumped into him every second, but she didn't seem to care. Joey and Tristan were arguing over who would win in a duel. Finally, Yugi was walking along side Korin. Mokuba wondered about Yugi, "He seems... smaller now. Must be because he isn't dueling right now, or something."  
  
Yugi finally broke Korin's rant and said, "Well, I'm glad you liked it. It encourages you to duel more.", he smiles. Korin nods, "Yeah, dueling is so cool here. I can't wait to do it again.", he beams as he and the gang walked along. Finally he looked around and then asked, "Um, where are we going?" Yugi blinks as he stops, along with everyone else, "Um. I don't know.", he looks to Mokuba, "You said there was a new duelist here?", Mokuba nods, "Yeah, she's in the third...", but before Mokuba could finish the sentence, Seto Kaiba and three of his goons dropped from the ceiling! Everyone but Mokuba jumped back as Seto slowly stood up and pointed a finger at Korin, "You! Where did you get that card!?", Korin was taken aback by the whole entrance thing yelling out, "Holy cow, Seto Kaiba!", his face changed from surprised to puzzled as he asked, "Wait... why did you drop in from the ceiling?", Mokuba looked to Korin and said, "It's more dramatic this way.", and Korin ah's and nods in agreement at the camera.  
  
With Kaiba still pointing a finger at Korin, Yugi walked a few steps forward, "Kaiba, why are you pointing your finger at him? What card are you talking about?", without even looking away from Korin, Seto replied Yugi with, "The beta Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Korin fidgeted and finally says, "Uhh... do you have to keep pointing your finger at me? It's kinda creeping me out...", he looks to his side where he finally notices Tea clinging to his arm. She looks at him and then quickly releases her hold, blushing. Seto sneered, "I'll stop pointing at you when you tell me how you got that card.", Korin sighed and then said, "Alright, I'll tell you. You see...", but before he could finish his sentence, the large screens to the side of the group suddenly sprung to life as it showed the same red headed girl Kaiba had been watching earlier. Everyone looked over to the screens as it showed the girl starting a duel, "Alright. I place this monster in face down defense mode. I end my turn.", Korin sat, watching the girl intently with wide eyes, "It can't be..."  
  
The screen then shows her opponent, "Alright. I play dream clown in attack mode and attack your face down card!", the girl smiled evilly as she flips over the card, "You take one thousand two hundred damage. And now I'll switch Suijin to attack mode.", the kid gulped and then yelled out, "I forfeit the match! I forfeit the match!!", and the girl just laughs and says, "No.", as Suijin attacks the dream clown, utterly destroying it and taking all of the kids life points with it. Korin suddenly blurts out, "AHHHH!!! It's HER!", Yugi looks to Korin, "You know her!?", Korin looks to Yugi with wide eyes, "Know her!? Thats Deanna!", Yugi's eye's suddenly widen as he looks back to the girl, "...wow." Korin looked to Mokuba, "Third field, right?", Mokuba speechlessly nods as Korin dashes off to the field, with everyone following behind him. Finally Seto, stunned by the sudden outburst by Korin, finally realizes, "Hey... WAIT! Come back here!", as he runs after them.  
  
* * *  
  
The crowd yet again watched in awe as the red haired girl known as Deanna walked over to her next victim and took her prize, a fist full of money. He smiled and said, "Thank you for your quick and painful demise. I was actually thinking that the duel would last longer, but thanks to your...", she cracks a bigger smile, "...dueling skills, I guess I have an opportunity for one more duel.", her smile disappears and she looks to the crowd that was oggling her, "Well? Anyone else think they can take all this money away from me?", she then smiles cutely, scaring everyone in the front half to death. The room was filled with lots of talking and the occasional sneeze, that is until the door to the arena was flung open and a loud voice rang over everyone else's, "DEANNA!" For a second everything was quiet, and then finally Deanna blinked and said to herself, "That can't be who I think it is...", she closes her eyes for a second and then opens them, "It is.", She starts to move toward the door, everyone in the crowd moving away from her as she does.  
  
On the other side of the crowd, Denver, Yugi, and the rest of the gang weeded their way through toward the dueling field. Suddenly the crowd parted and Korin just sat there looking at Deanna before saying, "It IS you! I knew it!", Deanna just shifted her head to the side and said, "What are you doing here?", Korin smiled, "Well, nice to se you too. If you must know, I was eaten by a energy ball thingy.", Deanna nodded and said, "Thats how I got here. Hey... have your cards...", Korin holds up one of his Sonic Bird cards, "Every single one changed." Deanna nodded and then said, "So, you here because of me?", Korin smiles, "Oh come on, the world doesn't revolve around you. Not that I know of anyway. I came here to duel, much like you. Only...", he looks to her hand, still clenching the money she had won, "...I decided it would be a good idea to make as LITTLE change to here as possible, considering...", he looks around at the crowd and then said, "...um, you know. But anyway, now that we've met up, we can both pool our efforts of getting home.", he smiles, but then his smile drops as he looks at Deanna's face, "...oh no... No no no. You aren't planning on STAYING are you!?", Deanna just smiled and nodded, "Why leave, it's perfect here. I have dueled almost everyone here and won.", she notes the sad faces in the crowd. Korin looks over the crowd and then says, "Yes, but you should know better. I mean, dueling people that obviously have no chance of winning against you is a little cheap and to top it off you steal their lunch money!", she then simply says, "I didn't steal it.", she smiles, "They GAVE it to me."  
  
Korin just shook his head, "Come on, we should go talk somewhere else. This place has too many...", but yet again, just before the sentence could be finished, the door to the field yet again was slammed open and the mighty form of a really pissed off Seto Kaiba shone into the room, "Get back here!", Korin looks over his shoulder and utters out, "Uh oh." Deanna just smiles, "Lemme guess, you dueled Kaiba and beat him horribly?", Korin looks back at Deanna, "Actually I dueled Yugi and won, but that's not why he's angry.", he turns around and watches as the crowd between Korin and Seto completely thin out and Seto Kaiba walk toward Korin, "I'm not done with you yet.", he walks right past everyone else, including his brother, and stands in front of Korin, his fists clenched and his eyes set to kill. Korin, on the other hand, just looked blankly at Seto, feeling the anger he started, and then said, "Sorry bout that. I'll be happy to complete our... business just as soon as I finish talking to my friend here.", he notes Deanna who was just a second from busting a gut, "Heh. And you said I made some changes around here, you're the one that got Seto Kaiba ready to kill you.", she chuckled. Kaiba snorted and then said, "Fine. I'll be 'closing' soon anyways and I'll be damned if I let you or any of your friends leave this building without some... information...", he looks to the crowd and then turns to meet them, "Alright. The shows over everyone. This is your thirty minute warning. Kaiba land will close in thirty minutes for...", he looks to Korin, "...special reasons."  
  
The crowd awed and then slowly thinned until all that was left in the room were Kaiba, Korin, Yugi, Tea, Deanna, Tristan and Joey. Mokuba had to make sure everyone in the building had left, knowing full well that once his brother says something it's impossible to get him to go otherwise, no matter what. Korin nodded to Seto, "Alright, I'll be with you in a second.", he turns to Deanna, "Now, where were we?", "Well, you just told me that you beat Yugi in a duel, but that isn't why Kaiba was angry at you.", Korin face palms as Deanna cracks another smile, "Uh, before that... Oh yeah. I was gonna ask you how YOU got to this dimension. I was attacked by a energy thingy while walking to the Card shop.", Deanna ponders and then says, "Well, I was in the card shop and was shuffling my deck, getting ready to duel someone when the chair I was on got sucked into some energy thing, likely the same thing you met up with.", Korin nods, "And?", "And then I met you. The end.", she smiles. Korin just lowers his eyebrows and says, "You kinda missed a spot... like the entire story."  
  
Suddenly from behind the dueling platform a figure walked out and approached the small bundle of people. Korin was the first to notice and suddenly yelped and hid behind Yugi, who by now had changed back into regular Yugi and was a lot smaller then Korin and thus covered very little of Korin. Deanna looks over to the figure and then says, "Ah, there you are. Come on Bakura, lets go have some more FUN.", she says and grabs him by the arm. Yugi is taken aback, "Bakura? You know her?", Bakura nods, "Why yes, I met her just yesterday. I'm guessing you know him by your conversation with each other?", he questions Deanna, who nods, "He's from my dimension."  
  
It's around this point that Kaiba butts in, "Dimension?", Yugi answers, "We'll explain later...", Kaiba just shakes his head angrily, says, "Right.", and crosses his arms. Korin, still cowering behind Yugi, speaks up, "Uh, I don't think it's a good idea to leave just yet. I mean, we just met up and really should stick together...", he notices Bakura look at him and he shrinks back down behind Yugi, causing Bakura to look confused, "Um, why is he hiding behind Yugi?", he questions Deanna, who answers, "Because your big and scary silly.", she smiles and he just shakes his head. Yugi looks to Korin and says, "Don't worry, I'm sure Bakura can take care of Deanna. Besides, if you don't talk to Kaiba soon he's gonna explode...", he notes Seto who is about ready to start ripping new ones. Korin nods, "Yeah... I guess we could just meet up tomorrow..." Deanna suddenly says, "Yeah! We can duel! Well, after I beat Kaiba that is.", she smiles evilly and Yugi questions, "You're dueling Kaiba tomorrow?", "Yep. I challenged him the second I got here, but he said I would have to beat everyone that was in the place to be considered. So here I am, beating everyone, and I get the message on my platform that he'll duel me tomorrow. So then I decided to start dueling for 'fun'.", Korin lowers his brow, "You mean for money.", "Same thing. Anyways, Bakura said he'd show me around, so I guess we'll be leaving now.", she smiles and starts to walk out saying to Seto, "See you tomorrow...", and left the room.  
  
Seto looked to Korin, "Alright, no more excuses, tell me, where did you get that Blue Eyes!?", Korin backed off a bit from Kaiba and then said, "Well, officially I got it when I bought the Kaiba starter deck from the store, but that wouldn't make any sense unless I could convince you I'm from another dimension.", Kaiba snorted, "Another dimension? Right.", he was obviously not convinced, so Korin reached into his pocket and brought out the starter box that he used to carry his extra cards. He reached into the box, took out all the cards, and handed Seto the box, "Here's the starter box I mentioned.", Seto looks down at the box, flips it over, and reads everything on the box. He then hands back the box and said, "That could be a fake.", he looks Korin right in the eye and Korin looked into his. For what seemed like hours, Seto looked deep into Korin's eyes and finally said, "But... you have cards that are extremely rare and authentic, even a I already have, the Beta Blue Eyes.", he looks to Yugi, "While I can't say for sure that he IS from another dimension, I get the feeling that Yugi does believe him.", Yugi nods, "Yes, I do believe him. I can feel it. He doesn't belong here. The reason we came here was to see if his cards were the real thing, but considering we met you here I guess we should ask for your help." Seto perks up saying, "My help?", he looks to Korin, "I'm guessing you want me to find out how to get him back home...", Korin nods, "Yeah. We also need help on a coin I have that I didn't have before I got here.", he takes out the coin and shows Seto, "I don't know what it is, but you may be able to find out." Seto smiles and says, "Well, if you need my help I guess you'll just have to hand over the Blue Eyes.", Korin smiles back, "Actually...", he walks over to Yugi and gives him the Blue Eyes Card, "...I can't let you have the card. It would taint the dimension, so instead I'm going to make a counter offer. If you don't help he, I'll give Yugi the Blue Eyes White Dragon."  
  
The room was filled with silence as Seto considered this, "Give it to HIM!?", he points to Yugi. He starts to fill with rage finally yelling out, "You... I'm going to kill you!", and he jumps at Korin who yelps and jumps back from a punch, "Gah!", he dodges another punch and blocks a kick and jumps back, landing right at the dueling platform, "Uh oh... what have I done? I'm going to get my ass kicked by Seto Kaiba!", he thinks to himself as Seto does a roundhouse kick at Korin. With only an inch to spare he yanks himself out of the way onto the dueling field, "Jeez Kaiba, is this how you settle all your business meetings!?", and he backs away from Kaiba as he climbs up onto the field with Korin and starts to attack him again. Somehow, Korin kept blocking and dodging until finally Korin realizes, "Wait, how am I doing this? I don't know how to move like this!", and he catches Kaiba's fit in mid air, "Please stop attacking", he lets go of the fist and blocks a kick, "...me it's kinda annoying to", he jumps up into the air and lands behind Kaiba, "...do all these moves.", he lets out a sigh as he finishes his sentence and ducks out of the way of Kaiba who jumped at him. Unfortunately for Seto, he had just jumped back off the field and back down onto the pavement. Mokuba ran to his brother who wasn't about to give up, "Big brother don't!" Seto got up and dusted himself off. He nodded to his brother and then stared at Korin, "I'll help you. But you WILL pay for this 'transaction'.", he turned toward the exit and said, "Come back here tomorrow and I'll help you after I've beaten your girlfriend in a duel.", and he walks out, leaving Korin standing on the platform wondering. Finally after Seto gets out of the room it dawns on Korin, "HEY! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFIEND!"  
  
End 3.  
  
Total Time: 1022 min Total Revisions: 145 


End file.
